


Un día mejor

by MarvelousPants



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousPants/pseuds/MarvelousPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liet tiene fiebre y justo viene a interrumpirle su descanso Felkis con su vocesita chillona <br/>-Ah estas calentito-... <br/>Un recuerdo sobre Rusia hace que estos dos se recuerden cuanto se quieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día mejor

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito y publicado en el 2010  
> Este mismo fic esta publicado por Kanna_Malfoy en fanfictio.net. Kanna_Malfoy es un viejo pseudónimo que solía usar.

Un día mejor

Pegaba su cuerpo contra la cama como si no quisiera ser arrancado jamás de allí, su cabeza dolía al igual que sus huesos y todo le daba vueltas, de vez en cuando sus ojos se cerraban pero entonces un ruido fuera de la habitación le hizo volver a abrirlos. Un ruido sordo logró que todo se moviera en su cabeza lo que le provocó nauseas.

-El día esta horrible- gimió el recién llegado

El castaño no se movió, se estaba haciendo el dormido

-Toris me estas escuchando-

La voz chillona de Polonia lo hacia sentir peor, se movió un poco y entreabrió los ojos para encontrar un Felkis con los ojos bien abiertos a punto de atacarlo con una almohada.

-No ahora- gimió el castaño

-No hay sol, esta tan gris como un invierno en Irlanda, y además no hay nada de desayunar, vamos Toris has dormido suficiente, párate-

-¡Cállate!- le gritó Toris, algo que realmente nunca hubiera hecho si no hubiera sentido que su cabeza iba a estallar en mil pedazos.

Polonia se quedó callado, le sorprendió increíblemente la reacción de Lituania, estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta de un trancazo y dejar a Toris solo pero escuchó un débil quejido por lo que se acercó de nuevo a la cama.

-Liet ¿estas bien?-

Otro quejido

-Estas calentito-

Lithuania se sonrojó

-Ah, podría meterme y pasar aquí todo el día-

-No lo ha….-

Muy tarde Polonia ya había tirado sus zapatos por el piso y se había metido en la cama junto a Toris.

-Ah…. que hermosa sensación- dijo el rubio abrazando la espalda del lituano

-Si te vas a mantener ahí que sea callado- susurró el castaño sabiendo que había perdido la guerra de sacar a Felkis de la cama en cuanto este había puesto su primer pie dentro de la misma.

-Si, si como sea- abrazó aún más la espalda de Liet

Los ojos le pesaban demasiado, demasiado para decirle a Polonia que lo abrazara más fuerte.  La temperatura del rubio le aliviaba un poco, pronto todo fue quedando en la quietud del silencio

Una casa grande, muy grande, la casa de Rusia. Él caminaba por los anchos pasillo buscando algo, abría y cerraba puertas cada vez más rápido, un olor familiar; sus piernas temblaban con cada rápido paso que daba, se detuvo ante un puerta doble de roble, ahí era y a pesar de eso no quería abrirla, la empujó.

-¡Polonia!-

El rubio frente a Rusia

-No des un paso más- dijo Iván

-¿Qué esta pasando?-

-Solo hemos venido hablar, verdad Iván- dijo Polonia sonriendo

-Si, a hablar de necedades, eres un estúpido Felkis, tu vida hubiera durado más si te hubieras hecho uno conmigo-

-Espera Rusia no…-

Las piernas le había respondido demasiado lento, la sangre se derramaba por el pecho del rubio

-¡FELKIS, NO TE MUERAS, RECISTE, FELKIS, FELKIS!-

Lituania abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo frío en su frente, frío pero relajante, volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras dos lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-¿Lloras…?- Polonia besó ambas lágrimas

-No te vayas jamás de mi lado- musitó Toris

-Tienes fiebre, porque no me lo dijiste-

-No quería agregarle cosas a tu horrible día-

-Tu eres muy importante para mi, dime cuando te pase algo- Polonia tomó con sus dedos el mentón de Lituania para que este lo mirara.

-He vuelto a soñar con él, y contigo-

-Liet- dijo Polonia, pasando la toalla fría por su frente –El no nos fastidiará más- luego lo abrazó –Ahora duerme, necesitas descansar-

-No te vayas de mi lado-

-No me iré, me quedaré aquí y cuando despiertes será un día mejor-

Lituania se quedo dormido pocos minutos después.


End file.
